Spspider!
by Steph-hime
Summary: Fluffy slash fic about Ron and Harry, please R+R


Here's what happens when I'm bored ……  
  
Warnings: slash, Harry/Ron, spiders  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and various others do.  
  
~#~  
  
"Harry, come on!" Ron begged.  
"No."  
"Let me borrow the Marauder's map." Ron said, "I only need it for a little while, just to go to Hogsmeade."  
"No Ron, last time you used it, it got covered in pumpkin juice." Harry sighed.  
"That was Percy's fault, stupid prat almost caught me looking at it!" Ron exclaimed, remembering the time that Percy walked into the dorm room with the map in full view. Ron had pushed it under his bed, forgetting his glass of pumpkin juice.  
"Why do you need to go to Hogsmeade anyway?" Harry asked.  
Ron blushed, "I need to get something."  
"What?" Harry enquired.  
"It's private!" Ron squeaked.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll come with you." Harry suggested, "That way I can make sure the Marauder's map doesn't get ruined."  
"You don't have to." Ron blushed.  
"Come on." Harry said, taking Ron's hand and dragging him to the statue of the one eyed witch.  
  
~#~  
  
"Lumus." Harry whispered, illuminating the long passage.  
"You don't have to come Harry." Ron said.  
"I haven't been to Hogsmeade in a while, I'm almost out of Bertie Botts every flavour bean's." Harry explained. "I was going to go to Honeydukes on Saturday instead of Duelling Club."  
"But Harry." Ron protested.  
"What is so important that you don't want me around?" Harry asked, stopping dead in his tracks. "I thought we were best friends."  
"We are, it's just I need to pick something up." Ron whispered.  
Harry started to walk again, picking up speed.  
"Harry, wait!" Ron shouted, running after him.  
  
~#~  
  
"You know what, I reckon the Chudley Cannons are going to win this year." Ron said, trying to start a conversation. The last 10 minutes had been passed in silence.  
Harry stopped walking, causing Ron to walk into the back of him. "Bloody Hell, give us a bit of warning next time!" Ron moaned, rubbing his head.  
"What ever you do, don't look in front of me." Harry said slowly.  
"Why?" Ron asked, sticking his head around Harry's side. "Sp-spider." He squeaked. Ron was 17, but his fear of spider's never left him, especially giant one's with furry legs, like the one that was currently blocking the tunnel.  
"Now do you know why I said don't look?" Harry asked, shaking his head – sometimes his best friend could be so dense.  
"Do something Harry!" Ron squealed, holding onto the back of Harry.  
Harry blushed, feeling his best friend huddled against the back of him. 'Not now!' Harry thought, chastising himself. "What am I meant to do?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know, just do something!" Ron shouted, pulling himself closer.  
Harry turned around in Ron's arms.  
"Ron, I say we go back to Hogwarts." Harry suggested.  
"Mmm hmm." Ron managed to squeak, before Harry took his hand and they started to walk back to Hogwarts.  
  
~#~  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ron said, when they were safely back in the Gryffindor common room.  
"No problem." Harry sighed, laying down on his bed.  
"I guess Hogsmeade can wait." Ron said, walking over to Harry.  
"What did you want to go and get?" Harry asked.  
"Something for you." Ron said, kissing Harry gently before walking out of the room.  
'Did he just kiss me?' Harry asked himself, before chuckling, getting up and leaving the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
~#~  
  
"So did you get it?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
"No, Harry wanted to come to make sure I didn't ruin the map, and then we ran into this huge spider." Ron exclaimed.  
"I thought you wanted him to know!" Hermione practically shouted, causing Ron to look worriedly around the room in case anyone heard.  
"I think he knows." Harry said, standing behind Hermione.  
"Harry!" Hermione said, looking guilty. "What are you talking about?"  
"Relax." Harry soothed, sitting next to Ron. "I feel the same." He said, taking the red headed boy's hand in his own.  
Ron, as if on cue, started to blush as he leaned into Harry's side.  
"So, what were you going to get me?" Harry whispered, causing shivers to run down Ron's spine.  
"You'll have to wait and see." Ron giggled, before stealing a kiss.  
"Ron!" Harry sighed.  
  
~#~  
  
"Harry get up!" Ron shouted.  
"Ron." Harry groaned, looking at his watch. "It's 6 o clock."  
"It's Christmas." Ron shouted excitedly.  
This caused Harry to get up and run down to the common room, where Hermione and Ron where waiting for him.  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said, hugging Harry, before she handed him a present.  
Harry happily tore off the wrapping paper revealing his gift – a 'Quidditch through the ages' book.  
"Seen as though Snape confiscated the copy you had from the library, I thought you could do with the new and improved version." Hermione said.  
"Thanks 'Mione!" Harry said gratefully.  
The remaining presents were opened, and each of them had received a jumper as well as masses of Honeyduke's best sweets from Mrs and Mr Weasley.  
"So when do I get my present?" Harry asked Ron, pulling his best friend and boyfriend close.  
"Meet me outside after Lunch." Ron whispered, so only the two of them could hear.  
  
~#~  
  
The Great Hall was lavishly decorated with tinsel and streamers, causing Snape to look even more miserable. Set on the table were crackers and in the centre was a large turkey, which could probably feed the whole of the Gryffindor house.  
Ron's eyes were large, seeing the feast in front of them.  
"This is better than last year." He commented.  
"I swear, all you think about is food, we don't have that long left until the N.E.W.T.s." Hermione stressed.  
"Hermione, it's Christmas, relax." Harry said, sitting down at the table.  
"We only have a few months left." She said, sitting down also.  
Ron and Harry shook their heads, before laughing.  
"Let us eat!" Professor Dumbledore said, causing the turkey to be magically carved and distributed between the students and teachers.  
Ron spooned a pile of mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed, shovelling turkey into his mouth.  
  
~#~  
  
Harry stepped outside into the cold, where snow was rapidly falling. Harry had agreed to meet Ron underneath an oak tree where they would exchange presents.  
Harry's hands reached up to where his glasses should have been.  
'I hope Ron likes his present.' He thought, walking towards the tree, where Ron already sat.  
  
~#~  
  
Strong hands covered Ron's eyes.  
"Guess who?" Harry said, disguising his voice.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, unsure of his captor.  
"Correct." Harry answered, removing his hands and kissing Ron's cheek lightly.  
"Your glasses, they're gone." Ron observed.  
"Happy Christmas. You always complained about them, so I decided to get my eyes fixed at Hogsmeade. The glasses I wore last week were fake." Harry explained.  
"You look even more beautiful." Ron whispered, getting out a small box. "Here."  
Harry slowly removed the paper and opened the box, revealing it's contents.  
"A thimble?"  
"Dad got a muggle video player when I was little, we only had on video though. Peter Pan – it was my favourite!" Ron reminisced. "Anyway, Wendy asked Peter for a kiss, and he gave her a thimble. Now you can always carry around a kiss."  
"Oh, Ron." Harry sighed, "It's perfect." He pulled his boyfriend into a deep embrace, before their lips met in a passionate kiss, both unaware of the falling snow.  
  
~#~  
  
Steph-hime: the whole thimble scene was inspired by a Harry/Draco fic I read a while ago, which was really cute, the fic was inspired by a picture I found the other day. If you want to see it, send me an email or review and leave your email address. 


End file.
